cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paleofang
Paleofang is a clan that mostly focuses on moving your opponent's rear-guards around on the field. Thereby messing up any strategic setup or field formation they may have had. To do this they move your opponent's units' positions in the same column and sometimes among other columns; this skill are called Marionette. Several units have a skill to keep the opponent from placing anything on a certain rear-guard circle. The theme of these cards are reptiles. Snakes are the more prominent ones, but there are lizards, crocodiles/alligators, and turtles/tortoises. They often wear garments that look as they could be found in the middle east. Sets containing Paleofang cards Trial Decks * D Trial Deck 1: Green Storm of the King of Serpents (19 cards) * D Trial Deck 2: Corrupted Fangs of the Venomous Snake (17 cards) Booster Sets * D Booster Set 1: Ancient Serpents Arise (21 cards) * D Booster Set 2: The Cunning Strike First (21 cards) * D Booster Set 3: Invasion of the Cunning (26 cards) Races Unique Races * Dragon * Leviathan * Reptile * Serpent Grade 0 Baby Green Snake (Serpent) Baby Red Snake (Critical) (Serpent) Cunning Hatchling, Amber (Critical) (Serpent) Cunning Hatchling, Aquamarine (Draw) (Serpent) Cunning Hatchling, Crystal (Reptile) Cunning Hatchling, Sky Jewel (Reptile) Cunning Reptile, Jewel Claw (Stand) (Reptile) Cunning Reptile, Jewel Fang (Critical) (Reptile) Cunning Snake, Amethyst (Draw) (Serpent) Cunning Snake, Earth Jewel (Serpent) Cunning Snake, Jade Healer (Heal) (Serpent) Jeweled Adder, Rita (Draw) (Serpent) Lizard Guard, Kettil (Stand) (Reptile) Lizard Warrior, Ansgar (Critical) (Reptile) Pure Serpent, Cajsa (Heal) (Serpent) Snake Shaman (Heal) (Serpent) Superior Serpent (Critical) (Serpent) Reptillian Guard (Stand) (Reptile) Reptillian Thief (Stand) (Reptile) Reptillian Trainee (Reptile) Turtle Hatchling (Draw) (Reptile) Turtle Hatchling, Enok (Critical) (Reptile) Turtle Hatchling, Peer (Reptile) Turtle Hatchling of White Sting (Draw) (Reptile) Grade 1 Bolstered Black Tortoise (Reptile) Constricting Adder, Fritjof (Serpent) Cunning Adder, Hidden Onyx (Serpent) Cunning Reptile (Reptile) Cunning Reptile, Jewel Scale (Reptile) Cunning Snake, Emerald (Serpent) Cunning Snake, Granite (Serpent) Cunning Turtle, Jewel Shell (Reptile) Cunning Viper, Mystic Gem (Serpent) Cunning Viridescent Snake (Serpent) Deadly Adder (Serpent) Deterrent Anaconda, Kare (Serpent) Faithful Serpent (Serpent) Jade Green Serpent (Serpent) Lizard Blockade (Reptile) Lizard Warrior, Janne (Reptile) Reptillian Mercenary (Reptile) Serpent Warrior, Sigid (Serpent) Superior Reptile (Reptile) Turtle Hatchling, Beata (Reptile) Grade 2 Cunning Anaconda (Serpent) Cunning Azure Snake (Serpent) Cunning Red Viper, Ruby (Serpent) Cunning Reptile, Jewel Horn (Reptile) Cunning Reptillian Warrior (Reptile) Cunning Snake, Sapphire (Serpent) Cunning Tortoise (Reptile) Cunning Vermillion Snake (Serpent) Cunning Viperess, Death Gem (Serpent) Lizard Hatchling, Gry (Reptile) Lizard Shaman, Bengt (Reptile) Lizard Warrior, Jerker (Reptile Poisonous Viper (Serpent) Reptillian Assassin (Reptile) Serpent Warrior, Magnus (Serpent) Supreme Defender of Red Poison (Serpent) Venemous Serpent, Emelie (Serpent) Grade 3 Chief Tortoise, Erling (Reptile) Cold-blooded Reptile (Reptile) Cunning Black Cobra, Hardened Onyx (Serpent) Cunning Blue Snake, Cobalt (Serpent) Cunning Dragon Warlock, Bloodstone "Яeverse" (Dragon) Cunning Lizard Mage, Bloodstone (Reptile) Cunning Serpent King, Crimson Bloodstone (Serpent) Feared Cunning Reptile (Reptile) King of Ophidians, Ingemar (Serpent) Mega Kobra, Black Serpent (Serpent) Poison Scale Dragon (Dragon) Royal Python of Black Venom (Serpent) Venomous King Kobra, Hildegard (Serpent) Grade 4 Black Emperor Leviathan, Asp Gudmund (Leviathan) Deadly Green Dragon, Hildur (Reptile) Poisonous King Kobra, Casper (Serpent) Category:Clan